LA CARTA
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Donnie escribe en un pedazo de papel las palabras exactas, expresando lo que siente por su "princesa", ¿A Abril le gustara el mensaje?...entren y lean ;)-dedicado a los(as) fans de Apriltello-


**Hola amigos aquí con mi primer Oneshot de las tortugas ninja. Muchas gracias a las que votaron **

**"Apriltello" (**ya saben quienes son**)...También será un songfic; ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**Sin más ¡a leer!**

* * *

**LA CARTA:**

Abril se encontraba en casa de su tía alistando su mochila para la escuela, en eso, alguien toca a la puerta de su balcón, al abrirla no había nadie, tan solo un sobre, lo cogió, cerro la puerta y se metió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y mientras miraba el sobre y lo abría puso algo de música...

_{"Darte un beso"-Prince Royce}_

_Amarte como te amo es complicado_

_Pensar como te pienso es un pecado__  
_

_Mirar como te miro esta prohibido_

Tocarte como quiero es un delito

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien__  
__si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer_

_Falar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés_

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies..._

Ella vio algo muy peculiar en dicho sobre vio unas letras y al leerlas se sorprendió un poco, decía: "Abril", alguien le envió una carta pero... ¿De quién se trataba? (creo que uds ya saben; una pista: el sobre era color morado)

**-Abril:** _"¿Quién me enviaría una carta y a estas horas de la noche?" _(Se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a leer)-

_...CORO_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Y regalarte mis mañanas__  
__Cantar para calmar tus miedos__  
__Quiero que no te falte nada__..._

_ Querida Abril:

No sé cómo explicarte esto, me...siento, bueno, ya sabes, un poco nervioso, creo que mis nervios me están impidiendo decirte con mis propias palabras. Así que, te escribo esta carta, ya que veo que es la única forma de hablar contigo, mientras mis nervios me invaden. Bueno...ah...seré algo breve, y cuando leas esto y nos volvamos a ver, espero y no me odies por esto y, ¿Qué RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO?, ¡Tu no me odiarías! (excepto por lo de tu papá, fue un accidente) _

Abril seguía leyendo ese papel que encontró en su balcón, mientras seguía escuchando la canción de su _"Walkman"_ **(N/A: un reproductor de música antiguo, podías llevar a todas partes y sí...tengo uno guardado en mi casa, aun sirve)** _  
_

_...Yo solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Llenarte con mi amor el alma__  
__Llevarte a conocer el cielo__  
__Quiero que no te falta nada, __Yeah__..._

_ espero que, sigamos siendo...bueno, yo quiero ser más que solo un simple amigo tuyo Abril, asi es, TE AMO, creo que por eso fueron los nervios jeje. Yo siempre te he amado desde el día que te vi, por primera vez y te salve de caer de ese helicóptero, desde ese instante supe que enserio me gustas y... ¡MUCHO! _

La pelinaranja no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, una que otra lagrima recorrían su bronceada piel, ¿Enserio Donnie sentía eso por ella?, se limpio un poco sus ojos empañados y...

_...Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría_

_Hasta mi religión la __cambiaría_

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría_

_Pero tú no me das ni las noticias,__Ohhh..._

_ al decir verdad, no me atreví a decirte porque el miedo a ser rechazado por ti, me comían vivo, además, mis hermanos se burlan de mi, ha claro que (aquí entre nos) ya estoy pensando una venganza contra ellos si se enamoran, primero fue el _"intrépido"_solo faltan Rafa y Mikey _

**-Abril:** Hay, Donnie (susurro en medio de lagrimas)-

_...Y ya no se qué hacer para que estés bien__  
__Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer__  
__Falar en portugués. __  
__Aprender a hablar francés__  
__O bajar la luna hasta tus pies..._

_ bueno, eso todo lo que tengo para decirte, si no llegas a sentir lo mismo que siento por ti, pues...eso no impedirá que sigamos siendo amigos ¿verdad?, si ves que te sientes sola o deprimida, estoy disponible con un hombro para que llores y te desahogues _

_...CORO_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Y regalarte mis mañanas__  
__Cantar para calmar tus miedos__  
__Quiero que no te falte nada, __royceee__..._

Cada vez que Abril leía con determinación cada palabra sentía alegría y un poco de tristeza, ya había llorado lo suficiente e incluso recordó lo que le dijo a su amiga en el restaurante de Murakami (Le confesó a Luisa que a ella le gusta Donnie)

_...CORO_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Llenarte con mi amor el alma__  
__Solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Quiero que no te falte nada__..._

* * *

**_Flashback_****_  
_**

-Luisa: **... ¿Te gusta algún chico?-**

-Abril: **Ah... para que te digo mentiras...sí, me gusta alguien-**

-Luisa:**Oh...puedo saber ¿Quién es?-**

-Abril: **Este su nombre es...¡Donatello! (se tapo la boca por lo que dijo) ¡UPS!-**

_**Fin Flashback  
**_

* * *

_...Solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Llevarte a conocer el cielo__  
__Solo quiero darte un beso__  
__Quiero que no te falta nada__..._

_ Abril recuerda que a pesar de todas las cosas, a pesar de...nuestros obstáculos yo, TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo incondicional.

Atte. Donnie _

._...Duru duru solo quiero__  
__Duru duru solo quiero verte__  
__Quiero que no te falte nada..._

Abril guardo la carta en su respectivo sobre y lo guardo en su cuaderno con miles de gotas recorriendo como una cascada desde sus zafiros cristalinos, se sentía muy feliz tanto que no pudo evitar llorar. La pelinaranja se acerco a la cabecera de su cama y vio pegada una foto de ella sola con Donnie, puso una enorme sonrisa.

**-Abril:** Oh Donnie, siempre has estado conmigo en los buenos momentos, incluso también en los malos y... si me enoje contigo y tus hermanos por lo que le paso a papá era porque...creí que lo habían hecho a propósito (se limpio las lágrimas) y la verdad estaba cegada, así es, jamás entendí en un principio lo que significa la verdadera amistad, ahora lo sé y me di cuenta de una cosa...(le da un beso al quelonio de la foto) ¡Te amo Donnie!-

Lo que Abril no sabía era que Donnie estaba escondido y alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo sobre el cinta morada, el quelonio se puso tan feliz, jamás pensó que su "princesa", pudiera tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes por el.

**-Donnie:** _"Yo también te amo...mi princesa, mi Abril"-_

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de AMOR imposible y la tienen como sus Favoritos ya que, este oneshot esta relacionado con el Fic. **

**Eso es todo, les mando UN ABRAZO! **

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
